Identity revealed
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: After collapsing who is this new Ichigo and what is he calling Chad another name for and who is this loud American charging through the door yelling "HAMBURGERS DUDE!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- it begins**

Ichigo P.o.V

"Come on guys there's still a load left! I'm gonna kill whoever opened that hollow bait!" I yelled as I sliced another hollow which quickly turned into reishi. "El Directo!" One of my closest, if not closest friends Chad shouted beneath me. I looked ahead and saw hundreds of hollows come sprinting at us along with around 20 numeros, I sighed and continued my onslaught then my face brightened as I thought of a way to make this fun "Hey Uryu! Wanna see who can kill the most hollows/arrancar? 1 point for a hollow, 5 for an arrancar!" I looked to my left to see him nod "It's on Kurosaki but it is obvious who will win" and with a nod Uryu flashed ahead and I made to follow him.

Not long after that I came across a very unusual arrancar that looke a little Too human for comfort and actually spoke very well and seemed quite intelligent for a numeros, I was faster than him (im faster than most things after all) and he quickly fell to Zangetsu although the Numeros wouldn't shut up about the son of Japan being found whatever that meant, I mean there is no such thing as a personified country is there? "That's 75 to me Uryu" I shouted as I cut through another 3 hollows "that's 75 to me" Uryu called back as another arrow ended a hollow. I looked around to see only 1 hollow remaining "It's mine!" we both yelled simultaneously…only to see it cut down by an innocent looking Orihime. "Sorry about that Kurosaki-kun, Tsubaki was yelling at me to kill at least 1 hollow so did…" I sighed she's always been an airhead so I can't really blame her, I turned to Uryu "I guess it's a draw then" I held out my hand as a show of good will but the bastard just ignored me and walked off! "HEY BASTARD AT LEAST SHOW A BIT OF GOOD WI-"but before I could finish a sudden wave of pain came over me causing me to gasp at the suddenness of it. I heard my friends scream my name before everything went black.

No P.o.V

Everyone surrounded Ichigo wondering what had caused him so much pain spontaneously, Orihime activated her Shun-Shun-Rikka around him to heal any wounds he had and to see what was wrong with him, however other than a few scrapes and bruises he was apparently perfectly fine. "I'll carry him to Urahara's" the quiet giant stated as he picked up his closest friend and comrade and sprinting toward the Shoten closely followed by Uryu and Orihime. Chad arrived 2 minutes later and quickly explained what happened to Urahara and then carried Ichigo to the next room and lay him down with Orihime and Uryu close behind worrying about their friend. "Are you saying Orihime didn't find anything wrong with him?" at their nod in confirmation Urahara sighed "My guess is that something is happening to his mind and the trauma it is causing is the reason why he still isn't awake and what caused him the pain. I'll run some tests but we will only know if he is ok when and if he awakens" Urahara looked sad underneath his hat and Orihime started crying into Uryu making the quincy feel quite awkward however Chad just sat there hoping his friend would be ok after all they had promised to cover one anothers back.

As Urahara walked back into the room Yoruichi with him (She was extremely worried about her strawberry student) they noticed that something was happening to Ichigo although he didn't seem to be in pain. He hair had darkened to black although it had orange tips and lengthened to the middle of his back though it retained its spikeness he grew to a tall 6ft 7, he became more lean and he gained laugh lines around his eyes which was surprising at Ichigo didn't laugh often if ever. During this transformation everyone had their mouths open in O shapes including Urahara who supposedly knew everything about, well everything however even he was clueless as to what just happened. Both Urahara and Yoruichi recognised the man in front of them however they couldn't place where'd they had seen him before, Urahara ran a vitals check and Ichigo seemed perfectly fine so now this was a waiting game to see if it was still their Ichigo still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Awakening**

 _Urahara P.o.V_

I walked out of Ichigo's room with Yoruichi close behind sensing my unease. As soon as we were out of earshot I immediately told her I recognised the Person lying where Ichigo once was "Yoruichi I know that person, I just can't remember where I saw him! My it must've been centuries ago when I was younger but I remember that reiatsu he gave off, it's the most powerful I felt before it got so high I couldn't even sense it anymore! What do we do if he wakes up not our Ichigo?" I ranted to her, she gave me a sad smile "All we can do is wait for him to wake up and he'll be able to tell us who he is if he really is no longer our Ichigo. I recognise that appearance and reiatsu so I'll check the Shihouin Archives to see if it'll help" I nodded and with a quick smooch my Kitty-lover was off. I braced myself and walked back into the room.

As I walked in I saw Uryu attempting to comfort Orihime and Sado in the corner trying to figure out what was wrong with his closest friend. Ichigo started to murmur something under his breath (I mean Ichigo is known for his temper) and he sounded downright murderous muttering about "Maiming England and setting someone on him." He seemed to boil over in anger until he looked ready to burst, shouting who knows what in languages I didn't know but they didn't exactly sound positive, after about 10 minutes he took some calming breaths and the red colour drained from his face. He turned to look at us and asked "Who are you and where am I? Also what year is it?" he asked seemingly confused about where he was. He looked over us all and showed no recognition on his face toward his friends apart from Sado and he recognised me as well "I am Kisuke Urahara owner of the Urahara shoten the shop you are currently residing in, in the large town of Karakura, now then who are you?" he nodded seemingly pleased with my answer "Well then I am Soul Honda, pleasure. Now who are the others staring at me as if I have grown a third head? With the exclusion of Mexico over there" he said nodding toward Sado. "These Honda-san are Ishida Uryu son of the man who owns Karakura hospital and Orihime Inoue from down your street, they don't know who you are and think you are a friend if their's as you were before you woke up" I replied a smile behind my fan.

The newly named Soul nodded accepting where he was but seemed confused as to how he got there "I'm going to guess that the girl over there is spiritually aware because she is the only one here who I don't know of." I nodded not really surprised at his statement, what intrigued me was the fact he recognised myself and Sado, "Honda-san how is it you know who I am yet I don't recognise you? And who is this 'Mexico'?" I asked whilst still grinning. "Of course I know who you are Kisuke Urahara I could never forget one of my people especially one as talented as you. As for who I am, I am the personification of the Soul Society and the guy in the corner is the personification of Mexico even if he doesn't remember it yet" Soul finished leaving the whole room in a shocked silence.

 _Meanwhile at a World meeting in Tokyo_

 **Japan P.o.v**

I internally sighed at how the meeting had yet again started, with America-san thinking up many impossible ways to end Global Warming this time it was a race of robots that can turn into cars supposedly. In the corner England-san had started hitting France-san for saying something insulting yet again with America-san joining in after he insulted Hamburgers and them not tasting nice. I looked across the table and saw Greece asleep with multiple cats around him also sleeping ignoring everything going on around him. I turned to my right and saw Germany-san silently fuming and in 3..2..1 "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! WE WILL GO AROUND EACH COUNTRY ONE BY ONE AND THEY WILL EACH SHARE THEIR PROBLEMS IN UNDER 3 MINUTES! Now Japan how about you go first?" he asked once he'd vented his anger. I nodded and stood up, took a deep breath and began "You all know of my son Soul and that he disappeared 15 years ago? Just yesterday I felt his presence once again close by and hoping for some of his friends/comrades to come with me to collect him and calm him down, after all we know how bad he gets when angry" I looked around and saw a few worried and anxious faces on those who Soul disliked (France because he is a perv and England as Soul always gets hit by his dodgy magic). But a few looked excited about getting their fiery friend back after 15 years, Prussia had a smile that promised pain to those who they pranked (Mainly Germany and France), Russia was happy to have his comrade back (Soul wasn't afraid of Russia), Romano was happy to get his best friend back, America was looking forward to meeting his fellow guardian (Trying to protect all they could) and Greece who had woken up at Germany's yelling smiled looking forward to seeing his son again.

So it was decided that Romano, America, Russia, Prussia, Greece and myself prepared to leave as soon as the meeting ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the OOCness in Japan**

 **Chapter 3- Arrival**

 **Japan P.o.v**

I looked around the gathered nations and was not so surprised to see Greece with a multitude of cats following him, "Ok, now that everyone is ready please move back so I can open a Senkaimon that leads to Soul, Human names will probably for the best as he will be around a lot of humans and they don't need to know what we are." At their nods in agreement I took out my sword and cut down the air vertically opening the Senkaimon, none of them moved toward the it so I sighed and said "It is perfectly safe I assure you now come on I can't go through first as I'm the one holding it open." Though they didn't look convinced they all started going through with America running and yelling "I'M THE HERO!" Thankfully it wasn't a long journey due to the closeness of our destination, I was just glad we didn't run into the Kokyo that guards the Senkaimon pathways. We all climbed out the Senkaimon it then closing with a soft Pop and found ourselves in front of Urahara Shoten "Well then Ichigo must be inside, who wants to go first?" I questioned already knowing the answer. America being the HERO went in first breaking doors down whilst yelling about "BURGERS!" and "BEING THE HERO!" and the rest of it, the rest of us followed and I gave myself a reminder to pay for all damages caused by Alfred, let's hope it's not too much money. We heard him yell from the back of the shop about finding Ichigo (I mean come on the surrounding neighbourhood probably heard him) rushing to him we saw him still smiling even as 3 people had their weapons pointed at him, one with a bow and arrow, one with shield-like growths on his arms and a blond haired man wielding a sword/Zanpakto. Behind all of them was Ichigo being trapped behind a glowing orange barrier by a girl with Blue hairpins. I decided to try and diffuse the situation saying "We come in peace 'Dude you sound like an alien!'-America, I just want my son back gesturing toward Ichigo who was slowly breaking the girls shield.

"Kurosaki-kun please stop it! This is for your own protection! We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous!" the girl pleaded to my son, since when had his last name been Kurosaki? Ichigo snorted and smashed the weakened shield allowing Alfred to slip past the guys with weapons and glomp his pseudo-nephew "As if these people would ever hurt me, they're my family. My Dad's Kiku Honda and Heracles Karpusi, my Uncle Alfred, my best friend Romano Vargas and comrade Ivan Braginski" he said pointing at each of us in turn. He walked over and high-fived Romano hugged me and Heracles, stroking the snoozing cat of his(Heracles) head and locking arms with Ivan before turning to face the humans, "Now then, seeing as that's over can we will be leaving, I don't care if you think I'm this Kurosaki guy and the world needs saving I'm going home and am finding out how everyone's been doing without me" Ichigo stated only sparing a glance at the tall, tanned man in the corner of the room before walking out. The other nations following, I stayed back to explain that I would pay for the damages done by America/Alfred, before heading outside and seeing Ichigo open his personal Senkaimon that led wherever he wished it to, this one seemed to lead to Ichigo's home in the Soul Society that not many knew of, only those close to him knew its location. We all started to walk through the Senkaimon, Me and Heracles at the front and Ichigo bringing up the rear as it was his abilities keeping it open. As we filed out the Senkaimon expecting to see the usual tall Shodai home only to find a large pile of rubble, bodies strewn everywhere of the people who also lived and odd-hollows wandering around searching for survivors. I turned to Ichigo noticing his Spiritual power begin to rise and lash at their surroundings in a dark red colour showing his anger at what had happened in his absence "What happened here?" he asked, voice deceptively calm, we looked all over what was left of the beautiful home when I heard a small voice coming from beneath a large beam "Ichigo over here!" I called, lifting the beam to reveal an older woman who had been Ichigo's Nanny when he was younger; Kirishimo I think her name is lying, breathing heavily with a large cut to her abdomen "Kiri! Who did this to you?!" Ichigo yelled at his Grandma, trying to stem the bleeding coming from the wound. "I-iit Was S-ssouske A-aizen, he wants you. You've g-grown so big Soul, Ichigo, My protector make sure you enjoy life." She explained grimacing each time she spoke, she wasn't going to survive even if we healed her because of her age. Ichigo went wide-eyed when he realised what she was saying "Good-bye Ichigo" she said closing her eyes and smiling. She was gone, immediately me and Heracles went to comforting Ichigo who was silently crying into Heracles' shoulder and encircled in a hug from us both, whispering about what they would do to Aizen in payback. Behind us Romano, Alfred and Ivan were discussing ways to cheer their friend up and plan painful ways to destroy Aizen too (You'd be surprised how dark Alfred's thoughts can go seriously). After calming and soothing our son we joined the others and shared ideas of what to do to save Ichigo and his people from the crazed madman.

Aizen would never know what hit him. As a word of advice never harm a nation because you will have the same done to you but much, much worse.


End file.
